Operation Everybody Wins
by IRejectYourRealityForMyOwn
Summary: How I, The Trickster, actually saved the world.


How do you stop an apocalypse? It's really rather simple when you think about it. Just remove the people trying to cause it. You see, nobody actually wants the apocalypse. The angels don't, the demons don't, and I _certainly_ don't. Hell even the four horsemen don't want the apocalypse, not really. In fact, the only people who do are my idiot brothers, Lucifer and Michael. For millennium they have been both so desperate to prove that they're better than each other and damn who gets hurt in the process.

I managed to stop them the first time around. Lucifer was the one who started it all and therefore was the one I decided to lock in a cage made of my own nightmares. I'll admit it was a bit twisted, but in my defense I was pissed off and _soooo_ done with war. Michael was a bit harder. How do you make someone believe that they've won while trapping them at the same time? That's where the idea of vessels came from. All of my siblings thought that Father came up with this one, but it was just lil' old me. Now you needed a human to invite you before you could go to earth. And Michael, well he needed a special vessel because he was just so powerful and special (he loved that, arrogant twat). A prophesied vessel that was never actually going to exist and wouldn't have existed if my siblings didn't suck.

But they do so I needed a new plan. Let's call it, operation everybody wins. You know everyone has always underestimated and forgotten about me. Heck when I ran from Heaven they didn't exactly send a search team. Everyone thought it was so cute when Father gifted me with the power of illusion. Just like Lucifer they said, but less so they assumed. A party trick and nothing more. My worlds were nice but no one had ever died from a figment of their own imagination. Except, it wasn't their imagination they were fighting … it was mine and let's just say that I am infinitely more creative.

There is a limit though, I can create worlds sure, but it will never be as good as Father'. There will always be little details I missed, thing that can make the world feel just a little … flat. Most people would notice but then convince themselves that they're just being crazy. Maybe this will escalate to some sort of physiological problem or maybe they'll adjust. It really doesn't matter because in the end they'll never try to break something that they're sure can't exist… unless of course, they know otherwise. That's where things get fun.

Creating worlds for Michael and Lucifer in the end was easy. All I had to do was let them think they won the oh so great "war" between them. The truth is they _ARE_ both more powerful than me and could easily break any illusion of mine…assuming they wanted to. You see, they're both trapped in gilded cages. It's not that they can't leave, it's that they won't. To acknowledge that everything they see around them is a lie is to acknowledge that they didn't win. They would have to acknowledge that they not only lost but that beyond that they were tricked by one another (never in a million years would they think that their sad weak little brother was the one that tricked them). So instead they'll stay in their little alternate realities that suit them best, constantly convincing themselves it's real, and ignore anything that tells them otherwise.

There were two other people that I felt the need to… let's say remove from reality. The Winchester brothers. Never in my entire existence have I met two human beings capable of causing this many supernatural issues on such a grand scale. If anybody could somehow find and release Michael and Lucifer from the bubble worlds I've trapped them in, it would be those two. Hell, I bet they could find some way some way to accidently start the apocalypse WITHOUT Michael and Lucifer. So alternate reality it was.

Trapping them was fun to say the least. It was actually going to be a bit of a challenge and that excited me. After all, if anybody could realize they're in an illusion and break out it would be those two. The plan I came up with was simple but genius. It started with a lure. A craze case, that they would just have to check out. A woman shouting about her husband turning into the Incredible Hulk, what not fun about that. Then the "trap". 'Oh no they're trapped in TV shows whatever would they do!' Then I let them "win". People are far less likely to think they're dreaming if they think they've just woken up.

I tried to do right by them, I really did. If anybody around here deserved a comfortable cage it would be those two. I gave Dean a family and Sam's 'hell' was actually just going to be a world where he actually managed to graduate from law school and marry his college sweetheart. They would be separated (good for me), but happy (good for them). But you see it turns out the Winchesters don't actually like the happy ending where they win. They get all jumpy and suspicious if they're not fighting some monsters with the fate of the world hinging on the outcome. They wanted monsters and drama so I gave them monsters and drama. Going on ten years now it's just been one thing after another for these guys. The more distractions the less likely they are to notice that nothing's actually real. Let me tell you it's gotten really crazy. I mean we've had leviathans, we had the Mark of Cain, we had God's crazy sister, Dean was a demon for a second there. Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, Time travel, alternate dimensions, parents back from the dead. If you can think it, it's probably been done. And yet…they still want more. Oh well, better they cause trouble in there than out in the real world.


End file.
